movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Richmond Valentine
Richmond Valentine is the main antagonist of Kingsman: The Secret Service. He is portrayed by Samuel L Jackson. Kingsman: The Secret Service Valentine is an extremely wealthy technology tycoon and a computer genius who wants to change the world by giving away SIM cards around the world which he claims will provide unlimited calls and internet on his network. Unknown to people, he will later change the majority of the people in the world into extremely violent, barbaric, vicious animals that can actually to destroy everything in their way and possibly even kill themselves. He is the arch-enemy of the top secret organization called Kingsman who trains a young man called Eggs (the film's protagonist) and he is the CEO of his own technology giant company "Valentine Corporation". He employs gigantic army of soldiers and workers that works for him. Valentine's plan in the movie is revealed: Valentine conducts a test in the church, his hidden place broadcasting a signal to phones containing his SIM card which causes humans to become uncontrollably violent. Harry Hart, Eggs' mentor and guide at the Kingsman, is sent to investigate and follow after Valentine's plan. After a lengthy massacre, in which only Harry survives, he is confronted and killed by Valentine while Eggs watches via video link. Valentine’s plan then becomes clear – he is going to broadcast the signal worldwide using his satellite network and cause a mass cull of the human race, sparing the Earth from further environmental damage by man. After managing to kill Valentine's affiliate and traitorous Kingsmen leader Arthur Eggsy, along with agents Roxy and Merlin, head to Valentine’s secret base in the mountains to stop him from executing his plan; with Roxy destroying Valentine's satellite while Eggsy stops Valentine himself. Valentine speeds up the plan noticing Eggsy when another one of Kingsmen traitors and Valentine's goon called Charlie Hesketh exposes him. After silencing Charlie with one of his devices, Eggsy flees to safety as Valentine starts the final phrase of his plan. During the raid on Valentine's base the implanted devices are triggered, causing them to explode and kill off all of the VIPs who were part of Valentine’s plan. After a battle which ends with Eggsy killing Valentine’s assistant and right-hand woman, Gazelle, Eggsy hurls one of Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs into Valentine's chest, putting an end to his evil plans as well as causing him to vomit at the sight of his own blood before collapsing onto the floor. With his last breath towards an amused Eggsy, Valentine dies of his injury. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Main Antagonists Category:Business Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Psychopath Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Greedy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Genocidal Category:Selfish Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Males